The invention relates to a new and improved animal production building and more particularly relates to an production building in which animals can be efficiently produced, and methods pertaining thereto by which animal waste can be efficiently dried and/or composted for further economical use.
Numerous animal production buildings have hereto been proposed. A great number of chicken coops, swine finishing houses, and cattle barns have been proposed whereby animals can be produced utilizing a facility dedicating a minimal of square footage area per animal. However science has suggested improvements in animal production where by animals may be more efficiently produced and animal production buildings may be enhanced to maximize profits. It is therefore highly desirable to provide improved animal production building and method. It is also highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building in which enhancements science has provided can be implemented to maximize production, reduce costs and protect the adjacent environment.
Waste management from large modern animal production buildings has also been a problem. Chicken manure, hog manure and cattle manure have all been used for fertilizing material. Waste management has in recent years trended to the collection and holding of some manures, particularly some, as liquids. However, both the environmental and social considerations concerning the storage and application of liquid waste have questioned long term viability of such systems. It has also been reported in scholarly journals that the drying and/or composting of manures may solve some of the environmental and social problems. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building which allows the manure to be collected and stored as a dried solid material, and an improved method for processing animal manure.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building in which animals can be efficiently produced and their manure processed all in accordance with state-of-the-art science.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method and animal production building by which animals can be efficiently produced and their manure can be efficiently treated in accordance with the method of this invention, simultaneously.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method for treatment of animal waste material which improves the nutrient properties of the waste material.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method for the treatment of animal manure which increases the transportability of the product and its use in broader land applications.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building in which animal density may be enhanced by properly ventilating and disposing manure from the building.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building and method for animal production and manure disposal in which manure is produced into a dried fertilizing material while enhancing the storage and transportation of the same for broadened use applications.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building and method for animal production which combines an improved drainage system and forced air systems within the animal production area of the building and the manure processing area of the building.
It is also highly desirable to provide an animal production building and method for animal production and manure processing which dries the manure, collects the waste water and stores the manure free of liquid.
Finally it is highly desirable to provide an improved animal production building, method for animal production and method for manure processing having the applicability for improved production of swine, poultry and cattle or any other type of animals having all of the above features.